Ray of Sunshine
by pheonix-blood
Summary: one of the heros learns they have a sister, but who? cid also explains how all the FF worlds join together, a romance story between the sister and someone sorry its an awful summary Plz R
1. Default Chapter

They all sat in Cid's office awaiting the news they had all been called here to see.  
  
The whole group sat there. To begin are the hero's, now famous up a down their world. Squall leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden.  
  
His girlfriend Miss rinoa heartily.  
  
The newly instated instructor Quistis trepe.  
  
Head of the Garden festival committee Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
the Galbadia sharpshooter Irvine Kinneas and the impulsive martial artist Zell dincht.  
  
But not only where they present but also a rather infamous Seifer Almasy.  
  
After the fall of the Ultimacia Seifer was welcomed, by cid only back to the garden, the only home he had ever known, he was determined to start again to improve this time, he learned from his mistake, sadly for him it was a big mistake he had to make before he learnt his lesson.  
  
But he had a hard enough time trying to prove this to everyone else.  
  
"What are we all here for cid?" Rinoa piped up.  
  
"And what's he here for?" Zell shot a glance across the office to Seifer, who refused to retaliate, he had learned over the past few months back at the garden that to keep quite was the easiest way with dealing with people, after al Zell wasn't the only student, as you can imagine, with a heavy dislike for Seifer.  
  
'How the mighty have fallen, the bully becomes the bullied' squall thought silently to himself.  
  
'WE are all here because I felt it necessary for you all to be here, Seifer is the only person besides myself to have any idea about what im going to tell you. And if your all ready I shall begin, but im going to warn you what Im about to tell you may be hard for some of you to, well, except" squall was almost positive cid was looking at him when he was talking.  
  
"This isn't the only world, in fact this is the 8th of 11 worlds, and in fact their not even called world their call fantasies, this 'fantasy', the place you call home is the 8th fantasy. There is and old tribe, a dying race of people and its these people and these people only who can open the doors that allow people to travel between worlds. The people of the tribe never reveal this ability to outside people because the different worlds have all grown at their own pace, the outside interference from a technical world could destroy another less advanced world, and naturally, there are people out their who would love the change to takeover another world. The 9th fantasy, for example is far behind this world, it's a world still running by steam power, a world of princesses, princes, knights and their castles within their beautiful kingdoms. Where as the 7th fantasy is a modern world much like our own, with powerful cities such as Midgar."  
  
"But what has all this got to do with us?" Quistis asked  
  
"Ah yes, this is where its going to get fun, there is a garden much like this one call Masuda garden. A woman with the power to open the gates between worlds runs this garden. Her name is headmistress Lucas."  
  
"What? Are you trying to say theirs another garden we don't know about?"  
  
"Yes Irvine that's exactly what im trying to say. Its hidden with a mountain, this mountain is fact, is fake. Its in place because of a spell, its like a hologram but you can feel and touch it, its powerful magic from another fantasy. This garden contains some of the most powerful people in all the fantasies.  
  
It's run very much like Balamb, young cadets are trained since age 5 and they take a test very similar to our seed exam when their teachers see them as ready, this can be any age, 16,17,18 in some cases even 15. Their students have powers like some of us have never seen, for example there are people known as summons from the 10th fantasy, they have the power to summon GF like creatures but they control them, tell them when to attack how to attack, they fight along side, like partners. It's an amazing sight to see. But the reason im telling you all this is because the headmistress Lucas wants to open her garden up to this world, and to make good contact with other gardens, she wants her top student to transfer to this school for a short while"  
  
Quistis once again spoke up "but why now? Why all of a sudden does she want to reveal a garden that as been hidden to everyone in the world for hyne knows how many years?"  
  
"That im unsure of, but there are 2 possible reasons. First reason could have been due to Ultimacia, she was a powerful woman who could have threat to not only this fantasy but also many others. Lucas's school is very VERY powerful and can be a propionate force in any battle, I suspect she wants to make her garden know as a scare tactic to try and stop people like Ultimacia ever trying to take over. The second reason, then again, my only be known Lucas herself. The student in question is a girl, 17 years old names ray Leonhart."  
  
Cid paused scanning the room for the expressions on his students face, in fact he couldn't see any, since every single face was directed towards Squall.  
  
"Im assuming that this isn't a coincidence" squall said almost icily.  
  
"No Squall im afraid it isn't" cid responded  
  
"Right so not only do I have to lean that I have a idiot of a farther but im not supposed to just accept the fact I have a sister as well!" with that he stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over he strode towards the door but was pulled back by rinoa, she tugged his arm gently, after a short while she managed to get him to calm down just long enough for Cid to fish the story.  
  
"Im sorry I truly am but this is out of my ha..."  
  
For the first time Seifer spoke up "be glad you have family, many of us here don't, wither or not you think your farther is an idiot is insignificant, all that matters is you have one, you should be thankful you know where your mothers grave is!"  
  
he stood up ro face squall.  
  
"I'd give anything to know my family, to know who I am! Even if it was just where their graves were, just so I could have closure. I'd give anything."  
  
With that he sat back down quickly facing forwards, not looking at anyone else, just facing forwards, breathing heavily. Calming himself down.  
  
"Your mother was from an unknown fantasy, she was part of a powerful tribe of female magic users. She hated it and managed to escape but the tribe pursued her until she found a way to travel to another world, she came her, to Winhill in fact. She thought she had escaped, but they were relentless and when she was pregnant with you and ray they found her, their was no point in taking her back to the tribe. she didn't want to be their, she wasn't a true fighting mage like them, she would have been no good, just a burden. So instead they told her they would take her child in her place, as long as it was a girl. Only a girl would have the powerful mage magic of the tribe. From then on your mother prayed for the birth of a son, and lucky for her she did give birth to a son, but she was having twins, the second child was a girl and true to their word the most powerful of the tribe came to claim the baby, nobody is sure if they killed your mother or if she died of a broken heart, either way, ray was gone, she's grown into a natural fighter, just like you squall. We shall be going to Masuda garden at 1200 hours 2morrow; squall wither you go is up to you. But I do agree with Seifer you have family you should feel lucky, accept them. Squall you are living in a world of orphans, you are a lucky one. Everyone is dismissed, any questions just feel free to ask me"  
  
"Yeah I have one" Zell said loudly  
  
"what's all this got to do with HIM" he pointed directly at Seifer. Seifer stood up facing Zell;  
  
Irvine couldn't help but laugh quietly at the size difference, very David and goliath. Selphie hit him hard on the arm.  
  
Seifer spoke up, making sure everyone could hear.  
  
"I have had the pleasure of working this miss leonhart, she was working undercover along side me with Ultimacia," he shot a glance at squall  
  
"she was their working for her garden to make sure Ultimacia didn't plan on attacking any other fantasies, if Ultimacia tried ray was to take Ultimacia out, through any means necessary. Im here 'cos I know ray and I know of the other fantasies. See you 2morrow" he shot a wink across the room before exiting sharply.  
  
He slammed the door shut. Quistis sighed.  
  
"At least he didn't hit anybody," Selphie said happily. 


	2. one girl and her demon

By 12:05 everyone was waiting impatiently at the gates of the Garden, including Seifer. Cid would form here; take them to Balamb dock where a sea cruiser would be waiting to take them to the deserted mountain range in which Masuda garden was hidden. And where they would encounter ray.  
  
Ray was lying on her back on the lush green grass that lay within the mountain surrounding the beautiful crafted Musuda garden. It was twice the size of Balamb garden but built more or less round the same design. The artificial lights within the mountain made the air warm; it was musuda's own artificial summer. She was singing quietly to herself. Her voice was soft as it carried lightly across the wind. Many of the other students couldn't hear the calm lyrics but the few who sat close enough sat listening attentively.  
  
"When the sun comes down  
  
When the rain wash away  
  
All the hopes and the dreams,  
  
Into another day, another day.  
  
When the trees start to swing  
  
And the winds make them grown  
  
I can tell that you don't know.  
  
To all the fights I've conquered and behold  
  
The times have changed and now I will move over slowly  
  
But through hit all I still feel lost without you  
  
And to find a new soul, as silence takes its toll.  
  
Just sway  
  
When you are lost  
  
Just sway  
  
When you're alone  
  
Just sway  
  
When all you want is to find home  
  
As the light crawls in  
  
Feel the volume of the sky  
  
Mark your place in time  
  
Tiny flickers in the night  
  
Always looking to be right  
  
To all the fights I've conque...  
  
"Ray" a male voice called out from the distance. She sprang up suddenly, breaking from her trance. She opened her eyes. Her hair was tied back into a neat high ponytail. Finished with a long red ribbon. Just like her brother, bangs of hair hung down covering her one eye, not matter how many times she tucked it behind her ear. But her eyes, they were something, Beautiful deep hazel, bright and emotional. Always looking compassionate and affectionate. She was built like another girl trained with in a garden, a toned body, yet some how still elegantly female. She was medium height 5''4, so not particular small or tall.  
  
Seeing who had called her she smiled and hung her head, letting those bangs of hair fall in front of her eyes once more.  
  
"Hey Ray" the voice called once more "Ray, get up! Headmistress says they'll be here sooner than expected, you gotta go meet them, Lucas is waiting for you in her office."  
  
"Coming" Ray called back cheerfully. She stood up brushing off her clothes a red tank top, tightly fitted. And a pair of low fitted yet baggy black trousers. Her clothes were perfect for her fighting style. After all she had come from an all female fighting tribe so martial arts or hand to hand combat, was a skill she had grown up with all around her. And with her gymnastic ability as well, she was one lethal female martial artist. Except fist were no good against swords or guns. So Ray also used two daggers, these had far longer blades than most normal daggers and hers were beautifully decorated, with a lion symbol on each blade. They were her mother's blades; rumour has it that the lion was a symbol of the family's clan. But then their were her other powers, the ones all women of the tribe possessed....  
  
She walked over to the guy who called her. Her best fiend since she joined Masuda. His name was Dante. At 18 years old he was like a big brother to her, since she was only 17. The boy had white spiked hair kept out of his eyes with a bandana. He had been on a mission in the 4th fantasy and got back only a few hours ago, he was still in his uniform. This uniform was worn by only students who had passed their tests (much like balamb, they were given different uniform once they passed) the uniform was a pair of long white trousers with and intricate red pattern swirling up the side. He was a white sleeveless jacket with red trim and the same pattern on the one side only. But Dante was not exactly your normal guy; in fact Dante was a demon, well half demon. He was orphaned at birth since demons were seen as a lesser race. Impure almost. In the 8th fantasy Dante would have stuck out like a sore thumb with his yellow eyes, and most promante, the large pair of demon wings on his back. But here, in musuda he was perfectly accepted, some 9th fantasy students even had monkey tales!  
  
They started walking back together. "Ray im surprised Headmistress Lucas is letting you go. You're her favourite student, she mothered you ever since you came here". He give a small smile to himself. "I have this feeling that everything that's about to happen will be very interesting."  
  
Ray smirked "Oh but Dante this will be and interesting visit, not only will I meet my brother squall" ray paused "but I haven't seen Mr Almasy in quite a while" after saying this they both became silent, passed a small glance at each other before breaking into laughter.  
  
* Author's comments * Sorry for the really short chapter but I decided to use this chapter for describing ray and the world around her. 


	3. He jsut wanted Ray

They were approximately 30Min from the location of Musuda, all the travelling had began to affect Seifer, ashamed as he was he was getting seasick. His face was pale with a definite tint of green.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Selphie asked.  
  
He looked at her; he represses his urge to snap at her.  
  
"I'll be fine I just need some air" with that he got to his feet and shakily made his was to the outside where he stood taking in the views around him thinking deeply. In fact him was thinking about the time he spent in Ultimacia service. But he wasn't thinking about the sorceress, what he did or why he did it, but in fact. He was thinking about Ray...  
  
He had spent a sort time in ultimacia's castle. The black castle that dominated the skyline of the future world. Ultimacia had called him to her main room, she had told him of a new apprentice who would work as a knight along side him. Ultimacia had explained the other fantasies to him and that this new knight was from one of theses 'other worlds'. Seifer was directed to this person room where he would introduce himself and show the new apprentice the ropes, But Seifer also wanted to make sure they knew who was top dog around here, him. Nobody else was going to stroll in and steal his spotlight. He entered the room he was directed to, he had only gently opened the door when a rich sent burst through the gap. It's a rich, deep exotic sent surrounded the air around him. it was unlike anything he had ever smelt before, maybe it was from one of these other worlds Ultimacia had told him about. He continued to enter the room, it was painted deep earthy colours everything was decorated with deep purple and gold finishes. There was nothing in the room apart from the huge four poster bed decorated with hanging fabric all around which were the same rich colours as the rest of the room. But in the corner hung a thick-netted curtain. He was unable to see behind it. But concluding that he couldn't see anybody anywhere else he decided to look behind it. He strode over the marble floor, his boots making a loud noise and the y impacted with the floor. He reached the curtain and drew it back sharply. He looked down. The corner was filled with cusions of many different sizes and all were deep blue, purple, red and gold. But in the middle of all these sat a girl, the apprentice. She looked up at him; only her eyes were visible as she had a fan covering the rest of her face. Her eyes were beautiful he stood there for a few seconds blinking, saying nothing. She slowly got to her feet, Seifer clumsily moved out of her way as she dusted off the long red dress she was wearing, her deep brown hair up in a neat high ponytail finished with a long red ribbon. "Can I help you?" the fan remained in front on the girls face.  
  
Seifer quickly snapped out of the daze. "Im Seifer the knight around here, Ultimacia sent me down to show you the ropes"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow "what do you mean you're the knight, I thought WE were the knights, believe me when I say, mr Almasy Im here to work with out not against you"  
  
Seifer paused for a few seconds before answering "very well, if you want I'll give you a tour of the castle, it's a big place you get lost if I don't" they became to walk out the room, obviously Seifer led, "oh one last thing, what's your name?"  
  
"Ray" she answered lightly.  
  
He walked out the door with ray walking behind him. Their wasn't much talking apart from when he pointed out a certain room or something of interest, but ray didn't seem interested.  
  
"If you want Seifer, I can go and change and we can spar for a little while" her face was still behind the fan. He was quite surprised by this but never the less he agreed to meet her in the court yard in 15 minutes, enough time for her to get ready.  
  
She appeared in the courtyard, in a red tank top and black tight shorts, with holsters for her daggers strapped to her legs. She smiled at him. In fact it was the first time she had revealed her face to him. "Okay how about hand to hand combat, no magic?"  
  
"Yeah, I can go for that, but im warning you im not going to go easy on you because you're a pretty girl" he smirked.  
  
"Im glad you think im pretty" she replied quickly but before he had time to digest the comment, she whipped out the daggers and ran towards him, light on her toes as she did so. He pulled the gun blade in front of him blocking her attacks, but she was quick she attacked again. The fact was that although he had the weight and power advantage she had speed, it was n good him being strong if he couldn't hit her! The fight had been going on for 10 minutes nobody emerging as the most powerful. When suddenly ray appeared to pass out, he dropped his blade and ran to grab her just before her body it the hard court yard floor. Her eyes fluttered lightly as she bean to come back to reality, "can you walk?" Seifer asked quickly. Ray tried to get up but she fell back to her knees. Seifer had no choice put to pick her up and carry her back. But her room was all the way on the other side of the castle; she would have to stay in his room until she was strong enough to walk. She laid her head against his chest as he walked away, he heard her sigh gently.  
  
He placed her down on the bed gently, he crouched down to her level and brushed some lose bangs of hair out of her eyes, "ray" he whispered gently, "ray how you feeling?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes wide," im starting to feel better, but my head is really light"  
  
"I'll get you a glass of water" he made his way to the bathroom, he looked back at the girl, she looked so innocent. Looking at her lying their reminded him of just how warm she felt as her carried her their. It was such a good feeling.  
  
"Sef" ray called from the other room "tell me about you"  
  
"What do you want to know" he replied.  
  
"I don't know just tell me stuff. Like, about your family for instance". There was a long heavy pause.  
  
"Not much to tell, both my parents died the sorceresses war. Never knew them. Apparently dad was in the army, he was killed trying to defend my mother, it didn't seem fair that they both died, sort of how the knight thing came about, you know wanting to protect people. Just like my dad did. You're the only person besides my best friends to know that..." he looked over at Ray, her eyes were shut and she was breathing deeply, she had fallen asleep. "Humph, you had to fall asleep just when I felt like pouring my heart out" with that he leaned over and turned the light out. And they lay their sleeping.  
  
For the next few weeks they spent together they became closer. With every time they were in contact he felt himself becoming closer to Ray. He told her every thing and she told him everything. When not in-service they spent hours walking and talking in the huge courtyards of the castle. Every once in a while they would spend so long talking on the pillows in Ray's room that both of them would fall asleep their. He remembered how much he used to like waking up first just to watch her sleep.  
  
It was the final time they had fallen asleep like this when he came upon the biggest realisation yet, he had fallen for her. He had fallen head over heels for Ray. This wasn't like his other relationships, he was known for using women. He would take what he want and then leave them. He was good looking, damn it he knew that. And a charmer, not forget a charmer, but in fact that was a front, put on for the purpose of getting the girls, but he had let his barriers down with Ray, well she was the only person here, he had to talk to someone. Coincidently enough the same day he realised how he felt was the same day Ray was due to leave. Well nobody knew she was leaving, Ray had just left. He awoke only to find her fan lying next to him.  
  
That same day he awoke to find her gone was the same day he fought squall and Co. for the final time.  
  
"Were here sef" rinoa said gently. She could see from his face that he was deep in thought; she didn't want to disturb him.  
  
"Oh what? Yeah. I'll be their now" after all did he really want to see Ray. I mean she was HIS sister after all, but after losing everything and now to have nobody at all, he wanted somebody to talk to, he wanted somebody to be close to, Ah who was he kidding...he wanted Ray. 


	4. shes waiting in the Dojo

They had just arrived on the shore near Masuda. For the first few minutes each person took their time to enjoy the fact that they were on land and they were no longer rocking. Besides Seifer all the others had been inside the sea cruiser for almost 4 hours, the fresh air was great and the sunshine was good too!  
  
"Ahem"  
  
They all spun around to look towards the direction in which the sound came from. It was a young man, probably 17 maybe 18. He was dressed in typical Masuda uniform.  
  
"Commander Leonhart?" the boy scanned the group looking for a response to the name...  
  
"Yes, im him" squall said stepping forward.  
  
The young Masuda student saluted immediately, and to everyone surprise; Masuda and Balamb had the same salute. After a few brief moments the young man stopped saluting and was at ease.  
  
"Commander Leonhart, would you and your team join me and I'll take you to the entrance of Masuda"  
  
As the Student became to walk away the group all exchanged glances before following the mysterious student.  
  
After a few minutes walk they came to a cave at the base of a mountain, their student guide asked them to wait while he ventured into the cave.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Zell curiously.  
  
"Im going to open the gate to Masuda" with that he entered the cave, they all listen hard but all that could be heard was the student mumbling a few words before everyone was blinded by a bright light. After a few moments the light dyed down and everyone was once again able to open his or her eyes again.  
  
"Well if you'd all like to walk this way" they all followed him into the cave and entered in the doorway of bright light at the back of the cave to find them self's in the surrounding gardens of Masuda.  
  
They all stood their looking around taking in the sights and sounds around them, the lush gardens were filled with people talking laugh, and generally hanging out, much like the quad back in Balamb.  
  
"Oh hyne, that student has wings!" Selphie screeched out loud.  
  
"That's Dante," replied their guide "Musuda's resident demon, amazing sharpshooter. He's a great laugh, in fact he's Ray's best friend" the guide shot a smile at squall. "Headmistress Lucas told me to warn you,well not really warn more inform you that these students are from many, many different worlds, you WIL see some strange things here, but just go with the flow, accept what you see all around you and in no time everything will seem ordinary and you wont think twice about seeing people like Dante. Right with that out the way, onwards to Masuda."  
  
They entered into the school. Its beautiful marble floors reflected the group as they walked across it, being taken on a tour of the magnificent work of architectural genius that was Musuda.  
  
"On your left here is the swimming pool, over there is the training centre, much like yours at Balamb" the guide pointed out "full of monsters for us to test out our skills, over there is the gym and Dojo for people to train with each other, you know sparing. Obviously we have the dorms, cafeteria, library and other essential places. Right I guess I better take you to the lift, which will get us to Headmistress Luca's office".  
  
They entered the lift, the student guide pushed the button and before they knew it they were on their way to meet Ray....  
  
The doors opened leading to a corridor and at the end of this marble corridor was headmistress Lucas's room, they approached the heavily decorated doors and the student pushed them open slowly. Headmistress was sat behind her desk, as soon as they entered the room she got ot her feet and walked over to greet them all personally. She wasn't very tall 5ft 4" maybe. But she was thin and held a strong air of elegance about her. She wore a long white gown, very simple but it had long sleeves that trailed along the floor as she walked, her raven black hair was tied neatly in a bun with assorted ornaments sticking out.  
  
"Its so great to finally meet you commander" she said as she gracefully leaning forward to shake squalls hand. "Please every take a seat, and well begin our discussion".  
  
Everyone moved to a free eat besides Seifer who was happy with leaving against the wall by the door.  
  
"Well Commander as you know, Masuda is ready to open its self up to this world and we wish to make friendly communication with every garden of this world. I would like my top student to enrol in Balamb for a little while and as you know the student I wish to send is Ray Leonhart, your sister. Commander im not sending ray because of your blood relations, that's just another part to the whole thing, im sending her because she's one of the best and will benefit most. What are your thoughts Commander?"  
  
"Headmistress Lucas, Balamb would be glad to open friendly communication with Masuda and as far as Ray goes im more than happy to take her on as a SeeD, and who knows maybe well get to know each other and become close. But like you said our blood relation is a separate matter"  
  
"Well Commander I think we shall go meet Ray, I have arranged for us to meet her in the Dojo. So everyone if you'd like to follow me" she walked towards the door but stopped and looked Seifer dead n the eyes...  
  
"Mr Almasy how nice to finally put a face to the name Ray mentioned." He nodded in acknowledgment before Lucas opened the doors and everyone made there way to the Dojo. 


	5. all i can offer is a friendship

They entered the Dojo and their she was...  
  
She was dancing a slow beautiful dance with flowing elegant moves, her eyes were closed as she moved, twisted and turned with the soft graceful music, Headmistress Lucas orders the group to stop, remain silent and watch.  
  
Everyone of them stood their eyes fixed on Ray. Headmistress Lucas began whispering to them...  
  
"the dance is actually the martial art of her tribe. The beautiful dance you see her performing can be deadly, think about it the way she gentle brushes her arm across her chest, add some power and speed it becomes a blocking attack. Surprising how such a beautiful and mesmerising dance can become so deadly, especially when Ray has her long blade daggers in her hands"  
  
suddenly the music stopped and she stared fighting properly, she was doing the dance routine but performing at as a martial arts routine, even ells mouth was wide open, and for once he was actually speechless. Seifer on the other hand was just staring, it reminded him of their time together and how she used to train this way in the court yard. He used to watch her from the tower window unable to take his eyes away, it was almost hypnotising, it was that beautiful to watch.  
  
Finally Ray came to rest with her back to the onlookers, her chest was rising and failing quickly as she controlled her breathing, "hello headmistress" she turned around quickly, he beautiful brown eyes caught directly in light. Everyone just stared. This was her, THIS WAS RAY.  
  
Rinoa turned to face squall but he was also still staring at ray.  
  
Ray looked at each member in turn, her eyes fixed on squall. "um..hey," she saluted then walked forward to shake everyone's hand in turn. Finally she stopped and squall, they looked at each other for a few seconds. Before she kissed him on the cheek and smiled gently "brother..." he give a slight smile back, and much to Rinoa's surprise she didn't have to jab him in the ribs to make him do so.  
  
"well," ray announced bouncily, clapping her hands together, lets go to the gardens we can all sit and talk there, I guess you've all got questions..."  
  
"especially me" Seifer whispered to nobody in particular  
  
everyone sat around in the lush grass of the surrounding gardens, headmistress Lucas had left them to talk. "well Ray tell us about you" rinoa asked  
  
"hmm well hard to answer I never know what to say....well to begin I spend most my time with Dante, my best friend, you may have seen him around. I've passed my exams, so im the equivalent of a Balamb SeeD. I like dancing and singing, since they were the arts of my tribe so naturally I've taken to them. The dance like you've see is also my martial arts..um I don't think theirs much else"  
  
"what about boyfriends" Selphie giggled  
  
"ah..their have been a few, only one serious, his name was Rufus, owner of a large company in the 7th fantasy, but things didn't work out, you know how it goes. I don't really have much time, would be nice to meet somebody though"  
  
"so ray what's the garden like?" squalled enquired  
  
"its fantastic, so many different people, so many different places. I love seeing the different worlds. The schools so beautiful and theirs an amazing sense of unity among the students. Even with all the different types of people. I love the gardens here, with the artificial light and heat its always so beautiful. We also have some amazing fighters here. Lets put it this way, Masuda is fully of magic and powers like you've never seen before."  
  
They spent the next few hours chatting and laughing, ray had a light and friendly personality and was obvious from the way the other people in garden treated her that she was terribly popular. Rinoa concluded that squall was so cold with people because of his past, Ray had, had and easier time and she knew that. But belive it or not, and admittedly to rinoa's surprise Squall had actually taken seifers words to heart, he had accepted the fact the he had family and that they cared for him and would be ither for him and now finally he had started to care back. She could tell when she looked at his face when him and Ray were talking, he was always smiling, they were talking and joking, Rinoa couldn't be more contented, when squall was happy Rinoa was happy, she was all he needed to come out of his shell.  
  
By the time hunger set in the artificial light was beginning to dim, "any chance of some food?" Zell asked.  
  
Yeah sure I'll take you guys to the cafeteria then to your dorm rooms where you shall be staying, we'll leave in the morning when you're all ready.  
  
After everyone could eat as much as they could Ray took them to their rooms, Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie would stay in one section and Zell, Irvine, Squall the Seifer in another. Each section had six rooms, the sections also had its own kitchen, 2 bathrooms with showers ect (one male one female) and a lounge area, with sofas and any other items such as t.v or game consoles which students had to supply themselves. Before anyone went to bed, Ray made sure they knew where she was staying encase they needed her. It was passed 1am by the time ray changed for ed. Pair of shorts and strapie top, not fancy just comfy. She had been asleep for nearly and hour when a knock came at her door. They must have been their awhile since Ray was normally quite a heavy sleeper. She walked, well stumbled to the door, pulled it open to find Seifer standing their.  
  
"ray, can I come in?" seifer asked silently  
  
"um...sef I don't think that's a good idea"  
  
"Really I wont belong I just haven't seen you in so long, would be nice to talk, you know like old times" he smiled and run his hand threw his hair.  
  
"Fine, sef come on in" ray stepped to the one side and he made his was inside taking off his coat he sat down on rays bed. She sat down cross- legged on the other end.  
  
"You know" Seifer said closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall "you're the first person to not tell me to fuck off since I came back from Ultimacia, for the first time I can walk around not having to watch my back. if I walk around ,say to the training centre I have to watch out, a lot of students wont mind jumping me late at night. I mean what can I do, I can't fight back at risk of getting expelled again, I can't just lie there, they'll kick the absolute shit out of me. Can't win anymore, I Don't regret everything I did, after all this was my dream but I have nothing now, I missed talking to you, you're the only person who I've clicked with so easily..."  
  
"Seifer you know I was a spy sent by Musuda. It was my job to get close to you. You're a nice guy and all but im starting to get the feeling that I maybe led you on? But anyway your Seifer like you said you've never really cared for anyone besides rajin and fujin so even if I gave you the wrong impression, you don't really care after all" ray smiled at him, but her smile quickly faded as he got up quickly and left the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"..maybe he really did care for me...oh sef im sorry"  
  
with that she ran out of her room and caught up with Seifer.  
  
"sef im sorry, I didn't think you'd actually end up caring for me! This isn't my fault"  
  
"SO WHO'S FALUT IS IT THEN,! ITS NOT MY FAULT, FOR HYNES SAKE I ACTUALLY FELL FOR YOU! I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING FOOL!"  
  
"please don't shout sef...look I wanna get something straight, I see you as a friend, that's why I left, I didn't want to stay and fight you not like suall and al did, but im sorry I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me, but Im going to be your friend and when im in Balamb I wont treat you the way everyone else does, we'll be mates" she looked at Seifer for a reply...  
  
"ray..." he brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek gently "what ever, I mean my feeling wont just go away and I feel like you've lied to me, but I accept you're a SeeD like me and you had a job to do. but I need a friend now more than ever, I need somebody to talk to , somebody who isn't out to get me. Please promise me that you'll be their and you wont let what other people say change your mind about our friendship"  
  
"ha! Theirs no way I'll ever let what other people say change my mind, I believe what I want to believe that's how I've always been!, sef im your friend and I promise you I will be their for you, and if anybody tries to kick your ass I will snap their arms off!!!" ray laughed.  
  
"um..ray lets remember who's the knight round here.." they both burst out laughing. 


	6. you got me now

Ray along with the rest of the group walked towards the sea cruiser, which would take everyone to Balamb, which would be her new home for the next few months. Headmistress Lucas was having a hard time watching Ray leave but Dante was worse, never in all the time had they known each other had they ever been apart, they were best friends, but this wasn't a few nights away this was months. Watch her pack was bad enough but to say goodbye knowing that the only contact they could have would be a brief phone calls. He was very overprotective of HIS ray. He hated the idea that he wouldn't be there to make sure she was okay and to talk to her, and laugh with her. But there really was nothing he, or anyone else could do. Be he also knew a small part of her wanted to go, she wanted to know her brother, she wanted to meet her father. Ray also had a thirst for life and love the idea of trying something new.  
  
She didn't have much with her, just one large hold all and a small bag with all her smaller items in, stuff she didn't want to forget or get broken.  
  
They all sat in their seats on the cruiser and done their belts up, there was a sudden jolt as they took off. She was on her way to Balamb. Silence followed for the first hour or so a few people slept others just tried to sleep. As for Seifer after about 3 hours he was violently sick due to seasickness. Selphie was not impressed at the fact that when she tried to help him outside to be ill he was sick on her new boots. Much to everyone else's amusement. Mindless chatter about rays past followed.  
  
"So" rinoa asked "I bet you can wait to meet your dad, and I bet you got loads of questions about our mother"  
  
"I don't have a mother, my mother was a deserter who abandoned her tribe. She disserved to die" rays icily cold voice caught everyone off guard.  
  
"How can you say that! She was your mother!" Quistis protested.  
  
"Not in my eyes!" quickly ray got up and went up top to check on Seifer she could do with out people giving her the evil eye because she disowned her abandoner of a mother. She arrived out on deck to find Seifer with his head hanging over the railing. "How you feeling?" she asked coyly  
  
"fuckin great thanks Ray" with that Seifer was sick again.  
  
She patted him on the back gently while looking away herself; she couldn't stand the sight of people being sick. He was burning up so she gently took his coat off hoping with that heavy thing gone he would cool down. After a few minutes he managed to stop the seasickness and lent against the rail eyes closed breathing deeply trying to shake off the feeling of nausea. Ray sat down next to him and he lent his head on her shoulder and fell asleep,  
  
"I guess puking your guts up takes a lot out of you" she said to her self. Sadly he didn't get much sleep because they arrived in Balamb 30 minutes later.  
  
They all walked from the dock to the garden, it wasn't far and bite bugs wouldn't attack such a big group of people. Selphie was still giving Seifer evil looks, they were her favourite pair of boots!  
  
They arrived at the garden, squall dismissed everyone but took Ray to his office to give her maps, dorm keys and any other information she might need. He showed her to her room pointing out everyone's dorms on the way, but she did notice that he didn't mention which one was seifers. Coincident, she didn't think so. Rinoa had taken the liberty of explaining the squall, Seifer situation, for her benefit.  
  
Ray hated being in new places and she never could sleep so about 2am she decided to go for a little explore, maybe check out that training centre, but then again training alone in a new place with unfamiliar dangers was a very bad idea. So she had a look around the cafeteria, buying herself a hot chocolate from the vending machines. She then moved to quad and had a proper look around, she spent awhile sitting by the fountain sipping her drink and enjoying the warm nighttime air. Once the hot chocolate was finished she got up and went to the medical bay, naturally one doctor couldn't run this place so obviously their were many, the student doctors got the late night shifts, their were 2 trainee doctors, Mel a 19 year old female and a tall guy only known by his nick name 'bean pole' (admittedly Ray did laugh when she heard his name) he was also ray's age. They worked night times on Monday Tuesday and Wednesdays, and sometimes they covered for other people. But mostly worked just those 3 days. So when ray couldn't sleep she would spend time in the medic bay. Often there was nothing to do, so they mostly talked but it just meant ray didn't have to wander round by herself when she couldn't sleep.  
  
She had been their almost 2 weeks, things had by now fallen into routine. Up at 9 ready for lessons, lunch at 1 till 2, she often ate with Seifer. Then because she was SeeD she had free training periods until 5:00 in which she could do as she wished although training practice was encouraged. After that she often spent time hanging around with the girls, Quistis, rinoa and Selphie, luckily these 3 didn't mind seifers company so he was allowed to sit and talk with them, but it was only because Ray was their, although Seifer didn't bother even trying to fit in with everyone if Irvine Zell or squall was their, even if Ray was. For the first few weeks rinoa and Ray had been out into Balamb in the nights, after all their were lots of bars and clubs aimed at the older students in the garden and Rin really wanted to get to know Ray best she could.  
  
Rinoa and ray had both been out that night, just a girly night out just for a few drinks, but not to many. They were both back passed 1am rinoa went straight back to her dorm but as usual Ray wasn't ready to go to sleep, so she went to the quad for a while. She lay their looking up at the stars, thinking bout how easily her move to Balamb had gone, and most of all how much she missed her best friend Dante, Seifer and rinoa and the guys were great but Dante and her had been friends for ever! Ray was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by what appeared to sound like people shouting. It was defiantly coming from the hall so naturally Ray made her way their.  
  
She entered the hall way and stopped dead in her steps, 3 Seed's had jumped Seifer and were beating the life out of him, he couldn't fight back, if he did risked getting expelled, all he could do was defend, but theirs only so long you can defend before someone breaks through your defence, they had him on the floor and were just kicking him and punching him.  
  
"OI, BASTARDS!" ray called as loud as she possibly could.  
  
They spun around; she had managed to catch their attention  
  
"Shit its commanders sis!" she heard one of them yell before all three made one very sharp exit.  
  
She didn't bother chasing them, wasn't a point, instead she ran straight to sef, he was practically unconscious, she couldn't take him to medic bay he'd never forgive her, he didn't want people to know about this, it was weakness, he couldn't afford to be degraded any further. So she cast a float and him and using the magic she took him to her dorm room. She Really hoped he'd stay unconscious for a little longer as she placed him on her bed, and went to work cast cure magic over the numerous cuts and bruises all over him, the cure spells cleaned up most the damage, but she'd have to clean the blood off herself. She took his trench coat, shirt off. And bandaged up any bit the cure hadn't quite fully healed but that wasn't anything serious. Once she was satisfied that all was satisfactory She went over to her desk and took out a book, and just waited for him to wake up, after all she couldn't sleep he was in her bed!  
  
She looked at him, Hyne she felt so sorry for him, he honestly wanted forgiveness for what he did, but everyone was to closed minded to even want to see him in a new light, he was a great laugh, really funny to be around. she didn't think anyone ever saw him that way, other than his ex-best friends rajin and fujin.  
  
He was such a laugh but she knew he still loved her. It was obvious; he wasn't exactly covering it up well. Sometimes she could feel moments together become awkward, like the other night they were just talking out in the quad by themselves, and just like in those silly romance movies Ray tripped over a crack in the slab and starting falling over Seifer grab her hand but her momentum pulled them both down, and just like in those movies he landed on top of her. They stayed their just looking at each, almost lost in each other. Before She quickly snapped out of it bolted up right, made her excuses and left, saying she'd meet him for breakfast tomorrow, she just left him lying their propped up on his elbows, he just nodded silently in agreement. But she defiantly felt something, she wasn't sure what she felt exactly, but she felt attracted to him and it wasn't just physical. But she had been hurt before and even though he was a great guy he was known for using people, she didn't need that, she didn't want to deal with have someone who she cared for using her. She trusted him as a friend but could she trust him as anything more?  
  
"Ray?" Seifer whispered roughly.  
  
She put the book down and moved over to the bed, she sat down next to him and run her hand through his her. "How you feeling?"  
  
He laughed dryly "yeah fuckin great thanks Ray" she gave him a mock slap on the cheek, he laughed again.  
  
"Does this happen often sef?"  
  
"Yeah a few times, but normally it isn't so bad, when they leave I can normally pull myself back to my room, cast a few cures and im sorted, nobody know"  
  
"All this because people wont forgive you? I know you did some dumb stuff but she had control over you, when you left the palace you were under her control" ray sounded sympathetically.  
  
"people don't believe that, their happy believing I did it! It gives them someone to hate someone to blame. But its okay now because im not by myself, I've got you" he slowly sat up supporting himself on his elbows  
  
"im here for you no matter what sef"  
  
he got up fully and swung his legs over the bed, so him and ray were sat side by side, he placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face his, they sat facing each other only for second, but it seemed like an eternity until he closed his eyes, moved himself towards her gently and kissed her. And she kissed him back. 


	7. I'll prove it to her no matter what

The sunlight began to creep slowly through the blinds of Ray's windows; a shaft of light fell right on her face and caused her to wake...  
  
After the kiss they had simply fallen asleep together, she had just curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. She looked at him as he lay sleeping, she giggled lightly to herself at how sweet he looked. He was smiling just a slight bit and snoring lightly, she reached her hand over his face and run her hand through his hair. She glanced at her watch. It was 8:30am she had to get up for class, like it or not she couldn't really afford to miss class and since this morning instructor was Quistis it seemed unlikely that her excuse that she wanted to lie in this morning cos she wanted to spend more time with their worst enemy would not go down well at all. She moved off the bed ever so slowly and as quietly as possible. She grabbed some clean clothes, a towel and crept out to take a shower and get ready.  
  
Luckily the water was warm so she spent a while just standing their under the hot running water thinking. Thinking about what happened last night. it brought a smile to her lips, she didn't regret it. In fact the opposite, but things weren't easy, her brother would hate her for this. She and him were getting close he had actually accepted the fact he had a sister, they often spent time together, well since Ray and Rinoa had become close and since rinoa was desperate for squall to make an effort, it was inevitable that they would become close. She didn't really care what other people thought, so that wasn't a problem and of rinoa, Selphie, Zell ect really were her friends they'd get over it...but the mother of all fuck ups was the fact Sef was a bastard when it came to women and relationships. She knew that, he told her all about it when they were together in the castle, she felt that this time was different and he had changed, but Ray didn't want to risk getting hurt. She didn't want to care for trust someone and at worst fall in love with some one who would just hurt her, because it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
By the time Ray had finished debating the issues the shower had taken a turn for the worst and had all of a sudden turned freezing cold. Ray cursed under her breath at the fact enjoying a hot shower in this school was unheard of, so she got out, got dressed, brushed her hair and generally made herself look presentable. She crept back into her room, and he was still asleep but the time was creeping close to 9 o'clock and ray had to leave for class. She ripped a piece of paper from her writing pad and wrote a small note, simply telling him why she left, where she was and that she'd met him for lunch. She grabbed her shoes and made her way to the door to leave...  
  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?" she spun around to find Sef very much awake and propped up on his elbows. She smiled at him.  
  
"You looked so sweet, I didn't want to wake you" she smiled gently at him. "I'll see you later, for lunch, I have to go to class"  
  
He got up from the bed and walked up behind her, he whispered gently in her ear. "Ray, I know you have doubts over what happened last night and over 'us' but I'll do what ever it takes to prove to you that how I feel for you is real, and Ray I want to be with you".  
  
She froze she didn't have a clue how to respond. She stood their for a while before she grabbed both his hands, wrapped them around her and they kissed again.  
  
Ray had been strong and independent her whole life, it was how she was raised to depend on herself that she didn't need people to look after or protect her, but when she was with him she felt safe, she felt she could let he would look after her, and she loved that feeling, the feeling she didn't need to be the rock, somebody would be strong enough for both of them. He pulled away and placed his hand on her face gently, he smiled softly and they just stared at each other...  
  
"do you really have to go to class?"  
  
"yes I do, sorry, Sef I don't want people to know about 'us', im sorry I know that's horrible things to say and ask. Im not ashamed to be with yo, and I promise you that...that"  
  
"SSshhhhh...Ray I understand and I don't care, anything so long as I can call you my girlfriend."  
  
She just looked at him, not smiling, not frowning. Just looking at him. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Ray didn't need anything complicated right now yet somehow she wanted him...she just walked out the door and went on her way to class.  
  
"ahhh....man everyone's going to hate me even more now".  
  
He grabbed his trench coat and left the room, he needed to go see matron...  
  
He walked through the corridors until he reached matrons room; her room was much larger than anyone else. All instructors and people of higher ranks had the larger rooms; in fact Leonhart room wasn't all that far away.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, and sure enough she did. She stood their smiling. Her beautiful black hairs hung lose round her shoulders bringing out her lovely milky white complexion. She kissed him on the cheek and welcomed him in. he towered above matron with her petite frame in her long black dress.  
  
"Matron...I need some advice" She gave him a look of worry. Sef laughed lightly.  
  
"No really its nothing bad...its just...um...its about Ray" he paused for a while and looked up at her.  
  
She smiled at him "I knew it, I could tell from how you looked at her, you've fallen for her haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah I have, badly. But there are so many things stopping us from being together and I need advice. Take me past history. How can she even trust me? Why would she ever trust me! My word would never be good enough; every single person here will speak against me. And what can I even offer her? Nothing! I can't give her anything. I can't even give her security. But she's the first person to even talk to me like a real person since I came back, I need to show her that giving me a chance wont be mistake...how matron? How?"  
  
She just continued to smile her warm gentle smile "sef to earn someone trust will take time, and sadly your history wont help, but Ray is a sweet and honest girl she will give you a chance to earn her trust, and im sure slowly and surely you will. Sef if Ray is talking to you and treating you like any other person now, do you really think she will care what people like Rinoa or even her own brother say? You more than anyone will know how independent she is. But when it comes to proving to her that your worth giving a chance, only you can figure out what will prove to her that your worth it..."  
  
"Thanks matron, believe it or not you're the only person who I have left to go to for my problems. Im sorry for what I did, but people are happier hating me, cant blame them...but I think I know a way of proving to ray, just how much I care for her" he stood up quickly, thanked matron and ran out the room to get Ray's surprise ready. 


	8. A few seconds that last forever

It was going to be perfect, its would be totally romantic and would help prove to her just what he really felt. It was a perfect place that nobody but him knew about. He managed to find it by pure chance.  
  
When he was still a member of the D.C he had come into the training centre to try and catch all those stupid kids who hung out in the 'secret place' after hours. After find 4 or 5 and giving them detention he made sure they were back in the dormitories before returning their himself, he took his coat off, since it was a warm summer night with just enough breeze to keep him cool, and placed his coat over the railing, but suddenly a huge gust of wind took the coat and swept it up and onto the roof of the secret place, he cursed loudly he could just see the edge of his favourite coat hanging over the edge but couldn't reach it, he had no choice but to clime onto the roof. He climbed on the to railing the surrounded the secret place and from their he was able to pull himself up and on to the roof, only to find that the little bit of roof directly above the secret place was flat, like a small alcove in the huge rounded roof of the Balamb Garden. From then on this is where he came to hid, think and just spend time alone, even Fujin and Rajin didn't know about this place, he didn't want t o tell them. This was his place, he loved the fact he could come here night or day and be totally alone without anyone ever bothering him, the secret place was good but after all everyone did know about it and during the day it did nothing more the provide a rest stop for those who were training.  
  
Well this is where his surprise for ray would be, he had lit candles every where put flowers everywhere (god he really wasn't much of a romantic) he must have been back and forth to see matron and ask her advice about 7 or 8 times today! Well he put blankets and stuff down, and he would take her their tonight, just before Sundown at 9:00, the view from their while the sun went day over the ocean was spectacular and would be perfect, just like every else had to be. Perfect. After all ray was exactly that to him.  
  
It was now almost time and sef had gone to collect ray from he dorm room but was he walked round the corner to where her room was located he was a little blur of yellow jumping up ad down and waving frantically...it was Selphie, form what he could see she was dragging ray out of her dorm room and pulling her down the corridor towards and then straight past him, but Ray managed to stop long enough to tell Seifer exactly what was going on. "Selphie go on ahead I'll meet you their, I've got to talk to sef really urgently"  
  
Selphie nodded and bounced off down the corridor in a bright yellow blur.  
  
"Ray what's going on, you promised me that you'd spend tonight with me, ive got something planned..." ray cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"sef im sorry I know, but Dante heres!!!! Dante has come all the way from musuda garden to see me! God ive missed him so much sef, I cant wait to see him, Selphie's said he's waiting in the training centre, im going to meet him now, come with me sef. He's so great! Im so sorry to blow you off like this but I haven't seen him In so long and ive really been missing home and well...you understand don't you?"  
  
sef just smiled at her "yeah of course I understand, in fact ill come with you, and your right tonight wasn't important anyway...maybe some other time then"  
  
ray grabbed Seifer by the arm and ran off down the corridor, after all what could Seifer say? Dante was her best friend, he could tell by that smile on her face just how excited she was to see him. He couldn't protest.  
  
They burst in the training centre and ran over the little bridge the greenery whizzing past them, ray still hadn't let go of sef and she was pulling him at such a rate that he had almost fallen over 6 or 7 times. She sped round the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, she went pale. Absolutely pale, she squeezed seifers hand so hard and only for a brief second, but it only took him seconds to take in the reason for her horrifying reaction....  
  
When she turned the corner she was great by Dante, and small 11year old female cadet and a enormous T-rexaur. The next few moments, in reality took only seconds to pass, but to everyone preset it was slow motion.  
  
The young cadet was training when she was ambushed by the T-rexaur, it came out of now where, trampling trees and gnats in its path, heading straight from the girl. She let out a shrill cry and threw her self out of the way, but the monster was to quick he span round ready to take her down, he went in for the kill. When Dante jumped in....  
  
He jumped in and grabbed the girl shoving her out of the way, while he managed, barley, to dodge the attack. He jumped round and got his sword out ready to attack the best. The girl let out another scream, in the chaos a gnat had tried to attack her, in the few Mila seconds between her screaming and him regeresting why she screamed the T-rexaur had swung its tail and round and thrown Dante to the floor, before going in for the kill.  
  
Next thing they new Dante's distorted, mangled and bloody corpse was lying on the training centre floor.  
  
Instantly Seifer when in and delivered a limit break upon the monster and ray was violently sick, Selphie was screaming, just screaming as loud as possible alerting much attention. Seifer ran back to ray and grabbed her just before she passed out as he took one last look at what had happened to Ray's best friend, before he to had to turn away. He just pulled her to him as close as he could and just rocked her back and forth in his arms until help arrived.  
  
Everyone who witnessed that event was taken to the infirmary, just to make sure they were in a satisfactory. After all what they had seen was traumatising, Selphie took it very hard but refused to spend the night in the infirmary, instead she had Quistis and Rinoa stay with her. While Seifer refused any help what so ever and spent the next two days sitting next the body of the comatose ray. 


End file.
